Girls and Boys
by sully vann
Summary: This time, Beaver's on Veronica's side.
1. Chapter 1

Girls and Boys

PG

Veronica/Beaver

Note: Written for goingooo for the 09er ficathon on LJ. She asked for a musical scene, Lilly, and a 09er party and/or Drunk!09ers. I was more than happy to oblidge! Thanks to picklepocket for use of her transcripts at her LJ.

Summary: This time, Beaver's on Veronica's side.

--- 

**Beaver:** Really, I mean, I-I swear on my life that the last time that I saw you, you were passed out on that bed.

**Veronica:** Well, hey. Thanks for leaving me there.

---

"Hey, man, did you hear about Miss Mars and her scandalous Friday night?" Dick asked as he grabbed the Cinnamon Toast Crunch from in from of Beaver Saturday morning. 

"What?" Beaver asked, balking at the sound of Veronica's name.

"Yeah, it turns out she snuck into the Kane's house…" Dick shared the story with Beaver, and when he was done, Beaver emptied out his half-full bowl into the sink and made his way to his bedroom.

Veronica Mars.

Locked in a refrigerator. Set on fire. Running for her life.

Thinking back to how Dick and his 09er friends have been treating Veronica since Lilly Kane died, Beaver sometimes couldn't believe Veronica didn't kill someone herself.

Beaver never got over the guilt of leaving Veronica alone at Shelley's party right after Lilly died. She had confronted him earlier in the week and he told her the God's honest truth—he didn't touch her.

But someone did. Because he left her alone and unconscious.

---

Beaver stood in front of Veronica's apartment in the afternoon sun. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

He waited, but no one answered. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was already after 3.

3:07, to be exact.

After what Dick had told him, Beaver tried to take his mind off of Veronica. He watched Family Guy. He got online. He tried to see what Dick was going to do that afternoon, but he was otherwise occupied with Madison.

Beaver knocked again, and after a few moments, heard someone making their way towards the door.

Veronica opened the door, smiling. "I was hoping it would be you."

"What? Wait--really?" Beaver asked, his voice cracking.

"No." Veronica sighed. "The last thing I need is some 09er trying to find out all the dirty details before they hit the media."

"That's—not why I'm here." Beaver mumbled.

"What?" Veronica asked. "Can't hear you when you mumble." Beaver looked at Veronica wordlessly, not sure what to say.

"Ok, so you're not here to get the scoop for Dick. So what, you need a favor? Because I've got to tell you, I think I'm fresh out." She said, staring Beaver down.

"I just wanted to make sure you were—you know, okay." He replied, looking down.

"Oh, right because of the guilt you feel for not sticking up for me all year. Now you want to redeem yourself and feel all noble. Good luck with that." Veronica spat, shutting the door forcefully.

---

Eventually the story of Aaron Echoll's diabolical endeavors did hit the media and started up the rumor mill, and Veronica was—once again—the subject of whispers, snide remarks and sidelong glances.

While Veronica went about her school days, just counting down until summer vacation, Beaver still tried to get in her good graces.

After exhausting all her resources to locate Logan and her mother with the check that seemed to disappear at the same time she did, Veronica had little energy to do anything else, like care what people were saying.

--- 

Her dad was out and about, fully recovered from Aaron's attack, and back to chasing bail-jumpers just like the good old days.

Veronica was determined to finish analyzing the short stories they had been reading in English when she heard the now familiar knock at her door. Realizing she was obviously not going to get any schoolwork done as she glanced at her still blank paper, Veronica made her way to her front door.

"Beaver. What a surprise." She said, stepping inside to let him in.

"Wait, you're letting me inside?" He asked halfway into her living room.

"I figure that if you're really willing to keep risking the sarcastic torment I put you through, plus the threats from Weevil that could be activated with my one phone call, you must have something important to say." She replied, gesturing for Beaver to sit down.

"Well, uh, Shelley's end-of-the-year party is, uh, this weekend." Beaver started.

"This I know. This still does not explain your presence, slumming it all the way down here to talk to me."

"Uhm—I wanted to know if you wanted to, you know, go with me." He asked, looking down quickly.

"You want me to go to Shelley's party with you?" Veronica asked, disbelief apparent in her voice.

"I figured, you know, maybe you could show Dick and Sean and everyone, like, you're still so much better than them—or, you know, not." He amended as he caught the steely gaze in Veronica's eyes. "Just—uh, forget I asked." Beaver said, standing up quickly and making his way towards the door. "I'm, uh, really sorry, Veronica."

"Wait!" Veronica said as Beaver stepped outside. "Do you think you could stop stuttering and stammering for one night?" She asked Beaver.

"Uhm—I mean—yes." He said, locking eyes with Veronica.

"Then you're on. I'll pick you up at 7." She said. "What, it's not like Dick's going to swing by to pick me up." She said at the surprised look Beaver gave her.

"Right." He said, smiling and then turning to make his way back to the parking lot and his parent's car.

---

"Veronica Mars, getting ready for another 09er party – and being escorted by a Casablancas brother."

Veronica smiled as she saw her late best friend lying on her bed in her mirror.

"Its just Beaver. He's like the lesser of two evils."

"Yeah, sure, V," Lilly smirked. Even in death she was sarcastic. "I know you just want some Casablancas ass." She smirked.

"No, I want to show the 09ers that I'm a better person than them." Veronica replied.

"Which is just what Beaver said." Lilly replied knowingly.

"Beaver's not so bad, Lilly."

"I know, I know. A little green, but—not so bad, I guess." She coincided. "But you know you don't have to prove anything to anyone, V. I love you no matter what."

Forgetting everything for a moment, Veronica turned to face her bed and reply to Lilly, only to find the bed empty again. Sighing, she turned back around and gave herself a final once over.

A green and pink tankini top peeked out from under her white button down that was usually under a sweater vest, and her jean jacket matched the denim in her jeans. She felt almost like a Barbie until she stuck her tongue out at her reflection, shook her head, and made her way for the front door.

---

As Veronica and Beaver made their way up Shelley's winding sidewalk to the backyard, with ridiculously immaculate shrubs bordering it, they could both see the biggest 09er party of the year was officially underway.

There were couples already half-dressed and making out, and as they neared the pool area, the ground was littered with beer cans and they could both smell cigarette smoke.

Veronica struggled to make out the song state-of-the-art stereo that Dick, obviously already a little tipsy, was singing at the top of his lungs.

i>Educated, with money  
He's well dressed, not funny  
Not much to say in most conversations  
But he'll put the bill in all situations  
'Cause he pays for everything  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money /i>

Veronica smiled as she recognized one of Good Charlotte's biggest hit song.

"How appropriate." She commented, nudging Beaver when he didn't reply.

"What?" He asked, tearing his gaze away from his older brother and the blondes surrounding him and his friends and looked at Veronica.

"Worried?" She asked.

"No." Beaver replied, setting his face. "I don't care what they say." He said, leading her through the mass of bodies towards the deck.

"Whatever you say." She replied, following him through the crowd.

When the song finished and Dick bowed amidst loud boos and a few drunken calls of "Encore!", he noticed Beaver;

"Beav! Nice to see you, man!" Dick said, obviously already a little drunk. "Whose the babe you were waiting for---?" He asked, then stopped as he saw Veronica emerge from the group.

"What in the hell are you doing here? Hoping for some more Dick lovin' this time around? Because I don't know where you've been lately, I'm not sure it's safe." He replied, his friends laughing.

"Hey, Dick, get a new surfboard? I'm sure Mommy and Daddy were just devastated when you told them you misplaced yours." She replied, a dark looking playing on Dick's face.

"Veronica Mars?" Shelley asked as she made her way towards the group. "How did you get here?" She asked disbelievingly.

"I drove." She replied simply.

"But you can't, like, be here---" She started, gathering people's attention.

"Yes, she can." Beaver cut in angrily. "I invited her, and you invited me." Beaver looked around as the crowd murmured.

"He's such a tiger in bed, I just couldn't say no when he asked." Veronica said to the onlookers, causing Beaver to blush a little.

As Dick stared at them blankly, obviously having a hard time processing in his drunken stupor, Beaver turned to Veronica.

"Want to---?"

"Get the hell out of here? Exactly what I was thinking." Veronica finished for him. 

As they made their way back to Veronica's car, she didn't pull away when Beaver took her hand. She smiled instead.

---

"That was fun." Veronica said as she pulled into the thinning traffic and making her way towards the Casablancas' house.

"Yeah," He replied absentmindedly. "Uh, could we---go somewhere? My parents are hosting some party and---" Beaver trailed off.

"How about my house? It's no 09er mansion, but we do have a pool."

"Uh, yeah, sure. But, uh, what will you tell your dad?"

"He's still out of town. Damn convicts always think they're going to get away, but they rarely do." Veronica laughed.

"Oh, uh…okay." Beaver replied, smiling slightly.

---

"Home sweet home!" Veronica proclaimed as she unlocked the front door and walked inside. "I'm going to go change out of my Malibu Barbie outfit. Go ahead and eat or whatever." Veronica told Beaver, who was standing uncomfortably next to the television.

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Veronica reemerged from her room to find Beaver looking at her laptop.

"What are you doing?" She asked, closing the cover.

"Uh, sorry. It was open and—I—sorry." He finished lamely.

"My mom stole a check from my dad and left the night Aaron got put in jail." Veronica said simply. "She hasn't been around a lot since Lilly---"

"My mom left us once." Beaver replied, causing Veronica to look at him quizzically.

"Yeah. Dick said my dad was cheating on her and she found out and just---left. But I guess she couldn't deal without her credit cards for longer than a weekend." Beaver shrugged.

Veronica smiled, realizing Beaver might not be as bad as she thought.


	2. Alternate ending

Author's Note: This was written with the original story, but then I cut it. Then I uncut it. I just couldn't decide if I wanted to end it like this. So the first chapter can stand alone, but this is another way I thought to end the story.

---

Two weeks later, the final bell of their junior year rang and Veronica and Beaver made their way to Veronica's car.

"So what's on the agenda for the Casablancas family this summer? Trip to Fiji? Volcano climbing in Hawaii?" Veronica teased as they made their way to Beaver's house.

"I don't know. My parents actually took off yesterday, it's their second honeymoon or something." Beaver replied as Veronica made her way up the circle driveway and iturned the engine off.

"Well, I'll be around." Veronica said, smiling.

"Do you, uh---" Beaver started, ducking his head. "Want to, uhm---come in? Since my parents aren't home, and uh, Dick's out with Madison or something." Beaver asked.

"Alone in your house?" Veronica clarified, staring at Beaver.

Beaver raised his head and matched Veronica's gaze. "Yeah. Alone." He replied.

"I think that could be arranged." Veronica said, unbuckling.


End file.
